Negotiations
by aryangevin
Summary: Special for Uzumaki Arisa's birthday. "Ya. Aku bersedia akan memberikan darahku kepadamu agar kau bisa hidup. Asalkan—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran, "kau bersedia membantuku untuk memusnahkan klanmu." Sho-ai. N.S.
1. Chapter 1

Negotiations

Story By: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, OOC , gaje, dll dsb.

Special for Uzumaki Arisa's birthday. Hope you like this fict.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Enjoy

…

Hamparan langit yang begitu luas malam ini terasa begitu pekat. Tak ada hiasan apapun, baik itu bintang maupun bulan. Hanya sekedar tumpahan cat hitam yang diberi bercak kebiruan. Begitu kosong.

Dalam sebuah kastil ini, terdapat seorang pemuda yang berdiam diri di kamar mewahnya. Ia merebah di kasur, matanya memandang sayu ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Tirai-tirai melambai karena angin malam. Menatap hanya untuk memandang langit hitam tanpa bulan dan bintang di balik jendela kaca itu. Seolah hanya pemandangan itu yang tampak lebih menarik baginya.

Suara ketukan menggema di kamar itu yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Namun pemuda itu tak berminat. Ia hanya mendengar dan diam. Lalu, suara ketukan itu berbunyi lagi. Dan diiringi dengan munculnya sebuah suara.

"Pangeran."

Pemuda yang dipanggil pangeran ini tak menyahut panggilan itu. Tetap pada posisinya yang rebahan sambil memandang langit di balik kaca itu.

"Pangeran, saya ingin masuk ke kamar pangeran."

Lagi. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Namun, karena orang ini sudah hapal akan tabiat pangeran yang tak menyahut panggilannya, maka ia pun memasuki kamar itu. Karena ia tahu, sang pangeran apabila diam saja berarti bertanda 'ya'.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut coklat yang melangkah mendekat kepada sosok pangeran yang tengah rebahan itu, tanpa menatap dirinya. Ia juga membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebotol penuh berisi cairan merah dengan gelas bening berukir.

"Ada apa, Iruka?" tanya sang pangeran begitu sosok yang dipanggil Iruka ini mendekat.

Iruka tersenyum begitu mendapat tanggapan dari sang pangeran. "Saya disuruh ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan suatu hal dari sang Raja."

Sedikit rasa tak senang mendengar 'sang raja' disebut dari Iruka. "Apa itu?"

"Anda diminta untuk menghadiri pertemuan para tetua sebentar lagi untuk membahas masalah penerus klan ini," ada jeda sejenak sebelum Iruka melanjutkan, "sebelum itu, saya mohon agar Anda meminum ini dulu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan nampan yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa menoleh sang pangeran menjawab pertanyaan Iruka. "Persetan dengan pertemuan itu. Aku tidak akan datang."

Iruka menyanggah. "Tapi, Pangeran, Anda sebagai penerus klan ini wajib—"

"Sekalipun aku sebagai penerus klan ini, aku tidak akan datang ke pertemuan konyol itu. Aku tak menginginkan ini semua." Sang Pangeran menatap tajam ke arah Iruka.

Iruka mendesah pelan. Ia maklum dengan ketidak inginan Tuannya itu sebagai penerus klan ini. Pangerannya itu adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebebasan. Ia tak suka terikat akan aturan-aturan yang menurutnya konyol di klan ini. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Baiklah kalau Anda tak ingin datang ke pertemuan itu. Saya tak bisa memaksa." Ia menarik napasnya sejenak. "Tapi saya mohon kepada Anda agar minum 'cairan' ini. Anda sudah tak meminumnya empat bulan yang lalu. Wajah Anda sudah pucat, saya khawatir."

Sang pangeran itu bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap Iruka lembut. "Tidak, aku tak akan minum. Aku tak apa. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Ia berjalan mendekati Iruka. "Aku akan pergi untuk mencari angin. Apabila para tetua itu mencariku, bilang saja, aku keluar."

Ia membawa kakinya keluar dari kamarnya setelah Iruka mengiyakannya. Begitu pangerannya sudah menghilang, ia mendesah. "Sampai kapan kau akan begini, Naruto?" gumamnya pelan.

Sang Pangeran melangkah keluar dari kastilnya. Para penjaga dan pelayan yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya hanya menunduk hormat. Sang pangeran berdiam saja, tak membalasnya. Walau hanya sekedar anggukan singkat.

Angin malam ini begitu kencang. Menerbangkan helai rambut pirangnya berbagai arah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tamparan angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Tak berapa lama, mata itu terbuka, menampakkan lautan biru indah yang siapapun memandangnya akan terpesona. Sang pangeran tersenyum, dan gigi runcing itu menyembul di balik bibirnya. Setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

.

#

.

Tempat itu begitu ramai. Suara hingar bingar memenuhi ruangan yang sangat berisik itu. Alunan musik yang berasal dari dj begitu menggema, membuat siapa saja akan menari sesukanya.

Di sinilah sang Pangeran berada. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, mendapati ribuan manusia tengah bersenang-senang ria. Bau rokok dan alkohol dimana-mana. Namun bau yang paling menyengat menghampiri indra penciumannya hanya darah. Terasa begitu menusuk.

Beberapa wanita malam mendatanginya. Mereka tersenyum menggoda, hanya untuk menarik perhatian sang pangeran agar mau 'menyewa'nya. Andaikata para wanita itu tahu kalau pemuda yang tengah mereka goda ini 'berbeda', tentu mereka tak berpikir dua kali untuk menggodanya.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum. Menawan setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya, termasuk para wanita yang menggodanya ini. Terpesona, seolah itu adalah senyum malaikat yang mereka temui. Tanpa tahu di balik bibir menawan itu tersimpan senjata yang mematikan.

Dengan senyuman itulah sang Pangeran menolak permintaan wanita-wanita penggoda itu. Para wanita itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih terpesona dengan senyuman malaikat di hadapannya. Tanpa berkata lagi, sang Pangeran meninggalkan para wanita itu.

Setelah para wanita itu tak lagi didekatnya, ia mendengus. Betapa menjijikkannya mereka, pikirnya saat itu. Mendekati meja bartender, memesan minuman yang kadang ia minum di tempat lain. Sang bartender mengangguk paham. Dan ia meninggalkan pangeran itu untuk memenuhi pesannya.

Mata birunya hanya memandang lautan pembawa darah segar dengan tatapan bosan. Ada yang menari sambil membawa sebotol alkohol, di pojok yang beremang ada yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tak pantas dilihat, dan juga terdapat segelintir orang yang menghisap barang haram.

Melalui mata itu ia bisa melihat. Setidaknya ada beberapa makhluk seperti dirinya berada di ruangan itu. Bersyukurlah ia bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya sebagai 'makhluk yang beda' dari siapapun. Sehingga, para makhluk itu takkan bisa mengenalnya.

Sekelebat bau harum menghampiri penciumannya. Begitu nyaman ketika ia menciumnya dalam-dalam. Hampir membuatnya hilang kendali kalau ia adalah seorang 'makhluk' yang liar. Mata biru itu mengedar pandang. Mencari sosok yang memiliki bau harum itu.

Dapat. Ia menemukan orang itu. Seorang pemuda dan beberapa orang lainnya tengah memasuki ruangan ini dengan tatapan bosan. Ya, pemuda itu. Pemuda itulah yang memiliki bau harum ini. Sang pangeran menyeringai. Tapi gigi taring itu tersembunyi dengan baik.

Pemuda pembawa bau harum itu duduk di samping dirinya yang berjarak lima meter. Sang pangeran tetap membawa arah pandangnya ke pemuda itu. Bau harum ini begitu menggila di indra penciumannya.

Suara bartender membuyarkannya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sang bartender menyerahkan pesanannya. Sedikit kesal karena bartender itu merusak kesenangan sesaatnya. Ia mengambil minumannya, dan kembali memandang pemuda berbau harum itu.

Rambut hitam yang mencuat, mata yang berwarna senada begitu tampak pada dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang begitu indah di matanya. Saat matanya tertuju pada lehernya, ia tergoda. Hampir saja mata biru itu berubah kalau ia tak menahan dirinya. Apalagi saat ini ia tak 'makan' berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Rasanya sang Pangeran merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda yang memiliki bau harum itu. Sang Pangeran mencoba mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Dan ah! Sang Pangeran ingat sekarang. Dia adalah seorang pemburu vampir yang lumayan terkenal itu. Pemburu vampir dengan organisasi bernama Taka. Dan pemuda itu juga keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal karena klannya itu beranggotakan pemburu-pemburu vampir yang hebat. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia yang sering dibicarakan anak buahnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang Pangeran menyeringai. Menampakkan gigi putihnya yang selalu tersembunyi di balik bibir pucatnya. Entah kenapa ini terdengar sangat menarik baginya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, untuk menemui pemuda itu walau hanya sekedar sapaan biasa.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya sang Pangeran sesopan mungkin kepada pemuda yang merupakan musuh dari makhluk seperti dirinya.

Mata hitam itu melirik pada sosok di sampingnya. Pandangan tak tertarik diberikan. "Silahkan dimanapun kau mau." 

"_Thanks_," balas sang Pangeran.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat yang bahkan sang Pangeran tak mengerti artinya itu.

Sang Pangeran melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau tidak minum?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak minum."

Sang Pangeran mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa kau datang kesini kalau kau sendiri tak minum?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu," jawab si pemuda itu.

"Sesuatu?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain, urusi saja yang menjadi urusanmu."

Sang Pangerang nyengir. "Ok, maaf. Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" sang Pangeran menjulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk beramah tamah dengan si pemuda pemburu itu.

Si pemuda melirik tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya dari sang Pangeran. Ia memandang tak minat, lalu mengabaikannya. Tapi ia menjawab pertanyaan sang Pangeran yang diketahui bernama Naruto. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Naruto berbinar mendengarnya. Sesungguhnya ia hanya berpura-pura senang mendengar nama Uchiha itu. "Kau Uchiha? Uchiha yang terkenal itu?" Naruto berteriak senang. Dan perlu diulangi lagi, sang Pangeran hanya berpura-pura untuk menutupi identitasnya. "Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan anggota Uchiha di sini. Sudah lama sekali aku mengagumi kalian dalam berburu vampir. Jangan-jangan… kalian ke sini untuk berburu vampir?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik singkat ke arah Naruto dengan mata hitamnya.

"Oh, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu."

Sang pangeran bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Kau memiliki bau darah yang sangat wangi. Aku sangat menyukainya," bisik sang Pangeran terlalu pelan. Tapi telinga itu mampu menangkap apa yang dikatakan sang Pangeran.

Mata hitam itu sedikit membesar. Ekspresi terkejut terpasang di wajah yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu. Tak sampai satu menit, Sasuke mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggangnya, hanya untuk mengambil sebuah belati perak untuk melukai sang pangeran.

Mengetahui pergerakan dari si pemuda, tangan Naruto bergerak cepat menahan tangan Sasuke di pinggang. "Jangan terburu-buru dulu, Uchiha. Tentu kau tak ingin memancing keributan di sini, 'kan?"

Uchiha itu berdecih. Kesal karena perlakuan makhluk yang menjadi musuhnya itu. "Bagaimana bisa hawamu tak bisa terdeteksi?"

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Kau tak bisa meremehkanku, Sasuke. Yang jelas, aku adalah makhluk yang paling kau cari."

Mata hitam itu menyipit kemudian setelah mengetahui jawabannya. "Pangeran Namikaze Naruto."

Melalui mata biru itu, sang Pangeran melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Tepat sekali." Ia membawa wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. "Ingatlah wajah ini baik-baik. Aku adalah Pangeran Namikaze Naruto. Makhluk yang akan selalu kau cari." Tangan yang berwarna tan itu naik, untuk menyentuh pipi pucat milik Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu menepuknya. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sa-su-ke."

Si Uchiha membalikkan badannya ketika Naruto tak lagi ada di hadapannya. Namun bagai kecepatan kilat, sosok itu tak ada lagi dimanapun. "Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Lalu ia membawa pandangannya ke arah lautan manusia yang asik menari itu. "Aku akan mencarimu walau sampai ke ujung dunia!" tekadnya untuk menemukan vampir itu.

…

Sang Pangeran kembali ke kastilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kastil ini ia hanya tersenyum terus menerus. Menyenangkan bermain-main dengan pemburu vampir itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bibirnya tak henti melantunkan suara tawa. Sampai pada saat ia memasuki kamarnya yang begitu luas itu kembali.

Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya ke ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size_. Lalu mata sebiru langit itu memandang langit hitam yang berada di balik jendela kaca yang masih terbuka tanpa ada tirai yang menghalangi. Namun sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa _déjà vu _akan hal ini.

"Masuk," sahut sang Pangeran.

Dan lagi-lagi yang masuk adalah Iruka, pengasuhnya yang sudah mengabdi pada keturunan ini bertahun-tahun lamanya. Perlu diketahui satu hal, bahwa Iruka termasuk golongan manusia. Berbeda dengan sang Pangeran yang keturunan darah murni dari seorang vampir.

Mata biru sang pangeran bisa melihat pengasuhnya itu berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dang sang pangeran membalas senyuman itu.

"Sepertinya Pangeran sangat senang sekali. Kalau boleh saya tau, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Iruka dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tau, Iruka? Aku dapat mangsa baru," jawab sang pangeran.

"Mangsa baru?" sahut Iruka dengan alis terangkat. Bingung.

"Ya. Mangsa baru. Kau ingin tau rupanya?"

Iruka hanya mengangguk. Ia tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita dari sang pangeran. Jarang-jarang juga ia melihat sang pangeran begitu bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto bangkit dari rebahannya di kasur. Ia duduk di samping Iruka. "Kau tau? Ia berasal dari pemburu. Yah… pemburu vampir tepatnya. Ia berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Kau pasti tau dia kan?"

Iruka mengangguk sekali lagi. "Saya tau klan itu. Tapi sebaiknya Anda jangan terlalu berurusan dengan klan itu. Klan itu cukup licik untuk mengelabui mangsanya. Saya khawatir kalau Anda bisa terkena bujuk rayunya."

Sang pangeran tertawa. Lalu ia merangkul Iruka. "Tenang saja. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang pangeran? Aku takkan terkena oleh rayuan mereka," ujarnya yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi—" Iruka menuangkan segelas 'cairan' yang dibawanya saat ia menuju ke sini, "—bukankah sebaiknya Anda meminum cairan ini dulu? Saya tau Anda pasti lelah."

Naruto menepuk pundak Iruka pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak begitu berminat lagi dengan darah biasa ini." Ia memegang bibirnya. Seketika itulah di balik bibir itu muncul taring yang tajam. "Aku hanya ingin darahnya. Darah Uchiha Sasuke." Ia menyeringai.

Entah kenapa Iruka sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian tuannya itu. Padahal ia sudah sering melihatnya. Naruto mengetahui kalau pengasuhnya itu sedikit ketakutan melihatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Iruka. Aku tak berniat menggigitmu."

Iruka hanya tersenyum hambar.

Mata biru itu memandang kea rah jendela. "Mulai sekarang, aku harus mencari cara mendapatkan darah itu. Darah itu begitu wangi. Akan manis rasanya kalau darah itu bisa mengalir ke kerongkonganku."

"Saya harap itu bisa membuat Anda bisa minum darah lagi."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok yang dikenal oleh keduanya. Sekaligus yang paling dihormati. Iruka sampai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Patuh.

Naruto pun ikut berdiri. Sedikit terbelalak juga melihat ayahnya datang ke tempatnya. Jarang-jarang juga sang ayah menemuinya seperti ini.

"Ayah," gumam Naruto kecil. Entah kenapa sedikit ada rasa tak enak kalau ayahnya itu datang ke kamarnya.

"Naruto."

PLAK!

Tamparan yang begitu keras mendarat ke pipi darah dagingnya. Naruto meringis. Menahan perih yang dirasakannya begitu sang ayah menghampiri pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Dan saking kerasnya tamparan itu, mengakibatkan luka di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto memegang pipinya yang perih itu. "Ayah, ada apa ini?" tanyannya heran.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Darimana saja kau selama pertemuan itu berlangsung? Kau tau? Dengan sikapmu itu aku hampir dipermalukan di depan para tetua!"

Naruto tak berani memandang wajah ayahnya yang kalap. Mendengar suara yang begitu tegas itu entah kenapa membuatnya bungkam. Biasanya ia selalu membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya meskipun itu keras dan tegas. Malam ini ia merasa jiwanya ciut menghadapi ayahnya.

"Maaf, ayah."

Mata sang ayah menatap tajam ke arah sang anak. "Maaf, katamu? Setelah yang kau lakukan ini dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf?"

Naruto tetap tertunduk. Ia masih saja memegang pipinya yang perih itu.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, Naruto, kalau kau adalah satu-satunya penerus klan ini. Kau juga seharusnya datang ke pertemuan itu." Minato—sang ayah menghela nafas pelan. "Lain kali aku tak mau kau tidak hadir dalam pertemuan selanjutnya. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Aku harap kau sadar akan posisimu."

Minato berbalik. Kemudian ia membawa kakinya melangkah ke luar ruangan itu. Tapi sebelumnya, ia berhenti di hadapan Iruka. Tanpa memandang Iruka ia berkata, "Iruka, jaga Naruto baik-baik. Pastikan kalau ia takkan keluar lagi dari kamarnya malam ini."

"Baik." Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Iruka mengangguk patuh. Setelah mendengar persetujuan itu, Minato pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Iruka menatap kepergian Minato di balik pintu itu. Setelah kepergian penguasa tertinggi itu, ia menghela nafas pelan. Beruntung, suasana tidak tegang seperti tadi.

"Brengsek!" sebuah makian keluar dari mulut sang Pangeran. Iruka menatap khawatir ke arah pangerannya. Naruto masih saja meringis menahan perih di pipinya itu.

"Pangeran, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Iruka sembari menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia merintih tatkala jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Sepertinya itu sakit sekali. Biar saya obati dulu." Iruka keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil kotak obat yang berada di dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Iruka datang dengan sekotak peralatan obat-obatan.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah mengobatiku. Luka seperti ini akan hilang dalam satu jam kedepan. Melakukan hal ini akan menjadi sia-sia."

Iruka tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Biar saja. Lagipula saya senang melakukannya."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia pasrah saja saat Iruka mulai mengobati lukanya yang sudah ia katakan sejak tadi bahwa luka itu akan menghilang.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau aku tidak ingin jadi penerus klan ini?" Sang pangeran mulai berbicara. Ia mengeluh tentang ketidaksukaannya terhadap klan ini. Sementara Iruka sibuk mengobati lukanya. Sedikit kesulitan karena sang Pangeran sedang berbicara.

"Seharusnya mereka tau bahwa aku tidak mau menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan." Iruka diam mendengarkan. Kini ia telah selesai mengobati luka di sudut bibir sang Pangeran.

Iruka menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa mereka memilih Anda sebagai penerus." Ia tersenyum.

Naruto memandang Iruka. "Tapi… masih ada Kyuubi, 'kan? Kenapa mereka memilihku? Kau tau? Kyuubi bahkan lebih berpengalaman dariku."

Iruka hanya menghela nafas. Mendengar segala keluhan dari sang Pangeran membuatnya merasa kasihan. Betapa sang Pangeran tidak menginginkan posisi itu. "Tapi Pangeran, bukankah Anda juga sudah tahu kalau kondisi fisik Kyuubi tidak memungkinkan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafas, kemudian merebahkan diri ke kasur kesayangannya. "Aku lelah memikirkan semua ini."

Iruka kembali memandang wajah pucat milik Naruto. Maklum saja, ia sudah tak 'makan' selama beberapa bulan. Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Saya tinggal dulu, Pangeran. Saya harap Anda bisa beristirahat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Iruka pergi meninggalkan kamar mewah itu.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada malam hari Naruto kembali mengunjungi sebuah bar yang sama ia kunjungi kemarin malam. Ia berharap, dengan kembalinya ia berkunjung ke bar yang lumayan mewah ini, ia bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha yang memiliki bau harum itu.

Naruto memasuki bar itu. Dan seperti yang kemarin, ia kembali digoda oleh wanita-wanita nakal agar dia mau menyewa salah satu dari mereka. Tapi maaf saja, sang Pangeran lebih tertarik kepada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Maka dengan halus, Naruto menolak mereka semua.

Naruto menajamkan penciumannya. Dan bau itu kembali hadir ke indra penciumannya. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu. Bagaikan ekstasi tersendiri baginya. Ia menajamkan matanya. Mencari pemuda itu sekiranya dimana ia berada. Mata biru mengedar pandang. Dan pada akhirnya mata biru itu menemukan sosok sang pemuda tengah duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Secepat kilat Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu.

Tampaknya si pemuda tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang secepat kilat berada di sampingnya. Maka Naruto pun mendekatkan diri ke arah pemuda itu.

"Mencariku, Uchiha?" bisik Naruto pelan ke telinga si pemuda.

Mata hitam itu terbelalak. Tapi secepat kemudian kembali ke semula. Ia menoleh, kemudian menatap tajam kepada sang Pangeran. "Namikaze," desisnya.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya. Menyapa pemuda Uchiha itu, bertemu kedua kalinya. "Ternyata kita bertemu kembali."

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Ia enggan untuk menatap wajah penuh seringai milik Pangeran.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk menangkapku 'kan?" Tanya sang Pangeran di samping Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto membuang nafas. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau arti 'hn'mu itu. Suku kata yang aneh."

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. Matanya lurus ke depan. Menyedarkan pandang untuk mencari musuh yang bisa ia tebas malam. Matanya memicing tajam, tatkala ia merasakan hawa itu. Dan tepat saat itu ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah memeluk wanita. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, seketika dua buah taring menyembul dari balik bibirnya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh, sial!" secepat kilat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri pemuda yang bisa diketahui adalah seorang vampir yang hendak menggigit mangsanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa. "Dia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Sepertinya vampir yang ada di sana lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada diriku." Ia menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan gedung itu, tanpa sempat untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan pemuda yang menjadi targetnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengejar makhluk bernama vampir itu di luar bar setelah sebelumnya makhluk itu menyadari adanya bahaya. Vampir itu kabur tanpa sempat menggigit mangsanya. Ia berlari kemanapun asalkan bisa terlepas dari sang pemburu.

Kini makhluk itu terjebak di jalan sempit yang buntu. Tidak ada pilihan, maka makhluk itu memilih untuk melawan sang pemburu. Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya yang terbuat dari perak. Hanya dengan benda terbuat dari peraklah sang vampir bisa musnah. Selain itu hanya menimbulkan luka biasa.

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menusuk vampir itu tepat ke jantungnya. Seketika tubuh si vampir hancur dan menjadi debu. Sasuke menatap debu itu yang terbang tersapu angin. Kemudian meletakkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung di samping pinggangnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Memandang langit hitam tanpa berhias itu. Lalu sekelebat muncul sesosok yang begitu ia kenal melintasi kepalanya. Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Cih! Kabur rupanya."

.

#

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dan lagi-lagi sang Uchiha kembali dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sang vampir. Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam saja, entah kenapa semakin hari mereka sering bertemu, Sasuke merasa kesal oleh tingkah makhluk ini.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Naruto datang dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkul Sasuke layaknya teman lama yang lama tidak bertemu. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia merasa diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dobe," geram Sasuke pelan.

Naruto dengan santainya menatap Sasuke. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar," ucapnya berbohong.

"Jangan memulai."

Naruto menyengir. "Ok, baiklah-baiklah." Tak ingin mencari gara-gara, Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya.

Pernah saat itu, Naruto mencoba bercanda dengan Uchiha yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi, karena saat itu _mood_ Sasuke yang kurang bagus dan tidak sedang ingin bercanda, jadilah Naruto terkena sabetan pisau perak yang terselip di pinggang Sasuke. Alhasil, luka itu membekas sampai sekarang meskipun sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Iruka sampai kalang kabut dibuatnya.

Sementara itu, sampai sekarangpun Sasuke masih memikirkan cara bagaimana membunuh makhluk yang sampai sekarang masih dia temui. Entah kenapa, otaknya yang cerdas itu tak mau diajak kerja sama. Makhluk ini selalu bersiaga kapan saja, meskipun dirinya terlihat santai. Sasuke hanya pernah melukainya sekali. Dan setelah itu, ia mencoba untuk melukai makhluk itu hasilnya gagal. Makhluk itu selalu bisa membaca gerakannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Mau minum? Aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini," ucap Naruto disela keheningan mereka.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto singkat. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku khawatir kau memasukkan racun ke dalam minumanku," ucap Sasuke santai.

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut. "Gah! Sepicik itukah aku?"

"Hn."

Naruto ingin berteriak frustasi. Padahal dia berniat tulus untuk mendekatkan diri kepada pemuda ini. Meskipun tidak tulus sepenuhnya karena ia menginginkan sesuatu dari pemuda ini. Tapi pemuda ini selalu saja tidak mau didekati.

"Oh, ayolah~ Teme, aku hanya ingin menraktirmu saja. Tidak ada maksud yang lain." Naruto masih saja merayu pemuda ini. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa seperti merayu seorang gadis yang sedang cemberut karena permintaannya yang tidak dipenuhi oleh sang pacar?

"Aku tidak percaya."

Naruto membuang napasnya kesal. Ia sekarang ingin membanting sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Jadinya ia hanya duduk di dekat bartender—seperti kemarin-kemarin dengan menopang dagu. Kesal sekaligus bosan.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, dimana segelintir manusia yang sedang menikmati hentakkan musik dengan tubuhnya membuat pemuda pirang ini ingin berbuat jahil kepada pemuda yang selalu memasang ekspresi _stoic_ ini.

"Hei, Teme," panggil Naruto.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke.

"Teme, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Sebuah kedutan muncul di kening. "Apa?" dengan tidak ikhlas Sasuke menyahuti panggilan Naruto.

"Mau berdansa?" ajak pemuda pirang ini.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan menebas kepala pemuda pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini. Mengajaknya berdansa? Apa ia kira dia adalah seorang putri?

"Kau seperti mengajak seorang gadis."

Naruto tertawa. Tentu saja. Karena ia berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal. Padahal tanpa sadar dirinya telah membuat pemuda Uchiha ini kesal beberapa kali.

Sebuah keributan terjadi di bar itu beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto bisa merasakan kalau ada makhluk lain seperti dirinya di ruangan ini. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka telah membunuh seorang manusia dengan cara menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Keributan ini berasal dari mereka yang dengan sengaja melempar mayat yang diketahui seorang gadis ke tengah lapangan bar. Sontak saja semua manusia-manusia khususnya para gadis berteriak histeris.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Mencari sekiranya dimana anak buahnya. Sialnya, ia hanya membawa sedikit saja anak buahnya ke sini. Apalagi ia bisa melihat, kumpulan makhluk itu banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak mengingat mereka hanya berjumlah lima orang ditambah dirinya.

Para anak buahnya berlari keluar untuk mengejar makhluk itu. Tentu saja. Tapi ada sebuah ide lain yang terlintas di otaknya. Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu melalui sudut matanya. Ia hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mencabut pedang yang berada di pinggangnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sang Pangeran itu.

**TBC**

_**Wew… cuma twoshoot aja. Berhubung untuk dijadikan oneshoot itu kepanjangan, jadinya dibagi dua aja :P**_

_**Trus juga, selamat ulang tahun buat Uzumaki Arisa, My Beloved Seme—eh Uke :D **_

_**Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, trus makin cantik, tambah banyak rejeki dan makin disayang orang tuanya dan sememu :P *kicked***_

_**Oh ya, kita udah jadian setengah tahun loh *apa hubungannya?***_

_**Maaf ya, cuma bisa ngasih ini ^^ semoga suka :D**_

_**Ah, iya. Fic ini berasa jadi NaruSasuNaru ya? #nyengir**_

_**Dan… buat yang lagi UN, ganbatte kudasai! ^^**_

_**Review? Semakin cepat yang review, semakin cepat update. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Negotiations

Story By: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, OOC , gaje, dll dsb.

Special for Uzumaki Arisa's birthday. Hope you like this fict.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Enjoy

…

_Sebelumnya…_

Para anak buahnya berlari keluar untuk mengejar makhluk itu. Tentu saja. Tapi ada sebuah ide lain yang terlintas di otaknya. Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu melalui sudut matanya. Ia hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mencabut pedang yang berada di pinggangnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sang Pangeran itu.

…

_Last Part… _

Dengan sigap Naruto mundur dari tempatnya menghindari tebasan pedang dari Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai. Serangan Sasuke tidak mengenainya sedikitpun.

"Memanfaatkan kekacauan ini untuk menyerangku, eh?"

Sedikit kecewa karena serangannya tak mengenai tubuh makhluk itu sedikitpun. "Tentu saja. Memanfaatkan apapun yang ada meskipun sedikit."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya. Bersiap untuk menyerang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi sebelum itu, ada sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari seberang sana. Keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang vampir tengah menghisap darah seorang gadis.

"Daripada kau ingin menghabisiku yang seperti kau tau itu takkan mudah, lebih baik kau membasmi makhluk itu sebelum ia mendapatkan korbannya lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mundur dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia menghilang dari peredaran.

Sasuke ingin mencegahnya. Tapi meskipun enggan, ia sedikit mengakui perkataan makhluk itu.

"Tak ada pilihan." Sasuke berlari menuju ke arah makhluk itu. Dan sepertinya makhluk itu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Ia berlari keluar menghindari bahaya.

Pemuda Uchiha ini berdecih kesal. Makhluk itu mau kabur rupanya. Sedikit kesulitan untuk mengejar makhluk itu karena saat ini di ruangan ini para manusia sibuk berlari kesana kemari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Tak ayal Sasuke beberapa kali menabrak orang. Tapi dengan cueknya ia tetap saja berlari mengejar makhluk itu.

"Sial! Kemana makhluk itu?" geram Sasuke saat dia kehilangan jejak mangsa yang dicarinya. Ia kini berada pada sebuah gang sempit ditambah dengan pencahayaan yang minim membuat Sasuke mempertajam pengelihatannya. Ia mengeratkan pedang perak di tangannya.

Pendengaran pemuda Uchiha itu menangkap adanya langkah beberapa makhluk yang mendekatinya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berbalik, dan pada akhirnya mangsa yang ia cari berada di hadapannya. Tapi sialnya, mangsanya malah membawa beberapa temannya. Ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Mencari diriku?" ujar makhluk itu dengan seringai terlukis di bibirnya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak melihatnya sama sekali karena minim penerangan. Toh, kalau terlihatpun apa pedulinya?

"Rupanya hanya makhluk pengecut yang tidak berani menampakkan dirinya sendiri," ucap Sasuke sinis. Membuat makhluk itu geram sendiri.

"Kurang ajar!" vampir itu menyembulkan gigi taringnya. Dan tak lupa memunculkan kuku-kuku tajamnya sebagai bentuk perlindungan dirinya. Ia berlari bersiap untuk menyerang Sasuke diikuti dengan lainnya. Sasuke hanya bersiap menerima serangan itu.

Di atas sebuah gedung yang tinggi, sang Pangeran hanya menonton pertarungan itu dengan wajah datar. Sedikit kagum dengan tekhnik penyerangan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia tersenyum saat pemuda itu berhasil menumbangkan satu vampir yang sudah diketahui bahwa makhluk itu hanya makhluk tingkat rendah dari klannya.

Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menghadapi makhluk di depannya yang bisa ia hitung ada lima vampir. Tak sedikit, kuku-kuku tajam vampir itu merobek bajunya. Ia hanya mengutuk makhluk itu dalam hati yang telah berani merusak bajunya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya kala saat itu Sasuke sedikit terdesak. Naruto ingin menolong, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu telah berhasil menumbangkan satu vampir lagi. Ia tersenyum puas.

Mata biru itu membulat saat pemuda itu lengah. Ada satu vampir yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya dari belakang. Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu tak menyadarinya sedikitpun. Narutopun melesat turun ke bawah secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ugh!"

Sang pelaku penusukan hanya bisa terkejut saat dirinya menyerang dimana korbannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Vampir itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan terbata. Hanya untuk melihat ekspresi korban yang ditusuknya. Korban itu menunduk dalam. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang mata merah menyalang marah terhadapnya.

"Pa—pangeran!" seru vampir itu dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Ia mencabut kukunya yang menancap di dada sang Pangeran. Sedikit menggores jantungnya itu.

Naruto sedikit meringis saat luka itu menguncurkan darah hitam yang merembes ke bajunya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah vampir itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Dan seketika muncullah jari-jarinya yang begitu tajam menyembul ke permukaan.

Tebasan yang dilakukan Naruto sukses melepaskan kepala vampir itu dari tubuhnya. Dan secepat itu pula tubuh makhluk itu berubah menjadi debu yang menghilang tersapu angin. Naruto tersungkur, memegang luka di dadanya yang ia yakini akan terus mengeluarkan darah pekat hitam. Dalam keadaan begini—dimana ia tak meminum darah berbulan-bulan lamanya akan mengakibatkan luka itu lama sekali akan sembuh.

Sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke mengetahui kalau pangeran yang sering ia temui di bar itu tengah menolongnya dari ancaman bahaya. Ia kini masih melawan makhluk yang masih tertinggal satu itu. Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke menebas makhluk itu hingga ia musnah menjadi debu.

Terdiam sebentar, sebelum Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri sang pangeran. Ia hanya menatap datar sang Pangeran yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

"Tak kusangka bahwa makhluk sepertimu akan menolongku dan memilih untuk menghabisi sesamanya," ucap Sasuke datar. Masih berdiri di depan Naruto. "Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian.

Naruto berusaha bangkit. Tapi tak bisa, malah akan membuat luka di dadanya malah menguncurkan darah yang lebih deras. "Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku menolongmu. Apalagi aku adalah musuhmu."

"Kau tau?" Sasuke menodongkan pedangnya ke hadapan Naruto. Membuat Naruto memasang sikap waspada atas apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. "Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Tapi, dengan dirimu yang terluka begini malah akan menguntungkanku untuk segera menghabisimu."

"Yeah, itu sangat menguntungkanmu." Naruto berkata sambil memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai terluka begini hanya karena menolong pemuda yang menjadi musuhnya.

"Tapi—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Sepertinya ada yang lebih menguntungkanku daripada aku harus membunuhmu."

Sang Pangeran mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menerka-nerka maksud dari perkataan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang diketahui , bahwa seorang vampir yang terluka akan cepat pulih kalau ia meminum darah dari seorang manusia. Benar begitu?" Tanya Sasuke. Tapi Naruto hanya diam saja. Benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. "Dilihat dari lukamu, kau harus membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk pulih tanpa minum darah. Tapi, kalau dibiarkan terus begitu, lama-lama kau akan kehabisan darah dan mati."

"Katakan saja, apa maumu?" ucap Naruto cepat. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertele-tele sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku ingin melakukan negoisasi denganmu. Apa kau mau?"

"Negoisasi?" ulang Naruto dengan alis terangkat, bingung.

"Ya. Aku bersedia akan memberikan darahku kepadamu agar kau bisa hidup. Asalkan—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran, "kau bersedia membantuku untuk memusnahkan klanmu."

Naruto sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Membantunya untuk memusnahkan klannya? Ini terdengar gila. Ia sama saja dicap sebagai penghianat. Tapi—Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan itu semua. Lagipula, ia juga sudah cukup muak dengan klannya saat ini.

"Kalau aku menolaknya?"

"Terpaksa nyawamu cukup sampai di sini."

Naruto kembali berpikir. Kalau saja ia membantu Sasuke untuk menghancurkan klannya, bisa dipastikan kalau klan Namikaze yang tertinggal adalah dirinya. Naruto bisa saja mengingkarinya dengan mengiyakan semua itu, lalu meminum darah Sasuke sampai habis. Dengan begitu Sasuke akan mati. Tapi—ia masih menginginkan darah itu untuk diminumnya kembali. Lagipula, darah Sasuke adalah darah yang paling diinginkannya saat ini.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Lalu ia menyeringai. "Baiklah. Aku terima semua itu."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, seraya mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto yang tengah tersungkur.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengingkarinya." Sasuke membuka dua kancing dari kemeja yang dipakainya. Lalu membuka lebar kemejanya. Memperlihatkan leher putih mulus tanpa noda itu. "Ambil darahku. Dan kuperingatkan kau agar tidak menjadikanku seperti dirimu."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menarik Sasuke mendekat kepadanya lalu memeluknya. "Tidak. Tidak akan."

Dalam jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa mencium wangi Sasuke sepuas-puasnya. Giginya menyembul, memperlihatkan taring tajam di kedua sisinya. Bersiap untuk menghujamkan gigi itu ke leher Sasuke dan menikmati darah yang paling diinginkannya.

Sasuke mengenyitkan alisnya ketika ada sebuah gigitan yang menyakitkan di lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa kini sang Pangeran tengah menegak darahnya. Ia mencengkram baju milik sang Pangeran ketika gigi taring itu menghujamnya lebih dalam.

Begitu nikmat rasanya ketika darah yang paling kau inginkan itu membasahi kerongkonganmu. Naruto ketagihan akan darah yang sedang dilahapnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau luka di dadanya mulai menutup. Ia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, seolah tak ingin kenikmatan itu hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke mulai merasa kesakitan. Ia semakin kuat mencengkram baju bagian belakang milik Naruto. Gigitan yang awalnya begitu terasa sedingin es entah kenapa mulai terasa panas. Sasuke harus menghentikan ini semua kalau tidak ingin kehabisan darah. Ia mulai melonggarkan pelukan itu.

"Na-Naruto, berhen-ti se-karang. Ugh!" Susah payah pemuda Uchiha itu berkata untuk menghentikan perbuatan Naruto. Tapi nampaknya sang Pangeran tak berniat sedikitpun. Pelukan yang sudah dilonggarkan Sasuke tadi semakin erat dirapatkan kembali oleh sang Pangeran. Ia tak mau melepaskan Sasuke.

Nafas Sasuke tersenggal. Ia mulai merasa sesak dengan semua ini. Sekali lagi ia mencoba melonggarkan pelukkan itu. Namun nyatanya, sang Pangeran malah semakin merapat dan menghujamkan lebih dalam gigitan itu. Rasa panas dan sakit itu semakin menjadi di area lehernya. Ia sudah tak sanggup, meski sudah berulang kali mencoba bertahan. Pada akhirnya sebuah kegelapan menyapa dirinya. Ia tak sadarkan diri pada pelukan Naruto.

Tersadar akan perbuatannya, Naruto segera melepaskan gigitannya. Ia menjilat sisa-sisa darah yang mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya dan juga menjilat bekas gigitan yang begitu Nampak di leher putih pemuda itu. Tapi itu takkan mampu menghilangkan noda darah di dagunya. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang kini pingsan di pelukannya. Ia menyeringai senang, tentu saja. Karena apa yang diinginkannya tercapai malam ini. Dan juga, lukanya pun sembuh secara total.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan darahmu, Sasuke." Sang Pangeran mengelus punggung Sasuke yang masih pingsan di pelukannya. "Meskipun itu telah mengorbankan klanku sendiri."

…

Setelah meninggalkan Sasuke di kursi taman, Naruto buru-buru kembali kekediamannya. Para pelayan yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat. Sementara Naruto hanya mengacuhkan para pelayan itu dan melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ke suatu tempat.

Berdirilah sekarang ini Naruto di hadapan sebuah kamar. Tanpa permisi, Naruto langsung saja memasuki ruangan itu yang sudah beberapa kali ia masuki.

Seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut begitu mendapati sosok yang sudah amat sangat ia kenal berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit setelah sebelumnya mata hitamnya hendak memejam.

"Pangeran…"

"Iruka."

Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang tidur milik Iruka. Ia memegang pundak pemuda itu. Sementara Iruka hanya memandang bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Iruka, pergilah dari tempat ini sejauh yang kau bisa. Pergilah dan pastikan kau selamat."

Iruka mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap Naruto dalam. "Ada apa ini?"

Naruto memeluk Iruka. "Pokoknya pergi saja. Jangan sampai kau jadi korban besok malam. Aku tak ingin kau terluka, Iruka. Pergi sejauh mungkin. Tinggalkan tempat ini. Kalau ada yang menanyakanmu, bilang saja bahwa kau diperintahkan olehku untuk menemui sepupuku di seberang."

"Tapi, Pangeran," Iruka meinterupsi perkataan Naruto. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada apa dengan ini semua? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" pertanyaan beruntun itu menyulitkan Naruto untuk menjawab semuanya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang pasti, besok pagi kau sudah harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku tak mau kau terluka. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku yang sebenarnya." Naruto kembali memeluk Iruka. "Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selamat."

Mata Iruka menyendu. Ia merasa bahagia karena Naruto menganggapnya sebagai ayah, meskipun Naruto mempunyai ayahnya sendiri. Ia juga tak tau ada apa sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, pangeran. Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya dimana Sasuke terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Ia tersentak bangun setelah mendapatkan mimpi dimana ia mendapat gigitan dari sang Pangeran. Lekas ia memegang lehernya. Dan sepertinya itu bukan hanya mimpi semata. Melainkan itu semua benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang yang kini memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan membawa nampan di tangannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah teman satu timnya dalam berburu. Seseorang yang mempunyai mata berwarna violet dan berambut silver itu tengah meletakkan nampannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek. Ia masih saja memegang lehernya yang terkena gigitan itu. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa rasa nyeri itu masih ada.

"Kau terkena gigitan." Pernyataan dari rekannya yang bernama Suigetsu itu membuatnya menghela nafas. "Semalam aku menemukanmu pingsan di salah satu kursi taman."

"Ya. Dan juga aku semalam bernegoisasi dengan salah satu vampir yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di klannya. Dan yang penting… aku tidak tertular olehnya."

"Negoisasi?" ulang Suigetsu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya. Pastikan kita mempunyai persediaan senjata yang cukup. Karena malam ini kita akan berburu besar-besaran."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kita akan berburu vampir maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan memusnahkan klan tertinggi dari para vampir itu. Klan Namikaze."

Seketika Suigetsu membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan ide konyol dari Sasuke. "Klan Namikaze kau bilang? Kau gila, Sasuke. Kita takkan mampu menghadapi mereka dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang."

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu yang masih terbelalak tak percaya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau tau siapa yang kuajak bernegoisasi?" Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia adalah pangeran dari klan itu."

Kembali, Suigetsu membelalakan matanya. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar, 'kan? "Aku tak percaya ini semua, Sasuke."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Suigetsu. "Kau harus percaya ini."

Suigetsu mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Ia kemudian melirik ke arah bekas gigitan di leher Sasuke. "Sebaiknya gigitan itu kau obati secepatnya. Aku takut itu akan jadi mengkhawatirkan."

Sasuke kembali meraba bekas gigitan di lehernya. "Ya. Aku akan melakukannya nanti."

"Sarapanmu di meja itu. Kuharap kau memakannya." Suigetsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya."Aku tinggalkan kau istirahat. Pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja malam nanti." Setelah itu Suigetsu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya. Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Suigetsu.

.

#

.

Entah kenapa malam hari begitu cepat datang. Sasuke yang kini tengah menunggu itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Menatap hamparan luas langit tak berbintang dan bulan. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Entah kenapa langit begitu senang mengosongkan dirinya.

"Sa-su-ke."

Sebuah suara dan pelukan tiba-tiba menyergap Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Sasuke sedikit mengenyitkan alisnya. Kesal dengan tindakkan makhluk yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku, Dobe." Sasuke menggeram.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Teme!" ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Padahal waktu itu kau tidak protes waktu kupeluk."

"Situasinya berbeda, Dobe." Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghancurkan wajah itu segera.

"Tapi—" Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "—aku merindukan darahmu. Aku ketagihan." Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke. Menikmati rasa manis yang begitu menempel di kulit itu.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia juga merasa geli sekaligus di lehernya. Ia menarik pedang perak dari tempatnya. Kemudian berbalik dan menebas Naruto. Nasib keberuntungan masih ada di pihak Naruto, dengan mudahnya Pangeran itu menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kau kutebas," ancam Sasuke diiringi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Kalau aku matipun kau yang akan rugi."

Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia masih saja mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pada akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, ok? Lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali." Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Rasa jengkel itu masih ada. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. "Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan ke kediamanmu sebentar lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah sangat siap."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan pangeran itu sendirian.

"Hah~ dingin sekali sikapnya." Naruto mengeluh mengenai sikap Sasuke.

…

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mengingat kediaman milik klan Naruto yang letaknya cukup terpencil, pada akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang kastil itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik sang Pangeran yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah pemuda itu mengeras. Sasuke tak bisa memprediksi apakah pemuda itu tengah menguatkan hatinya atau hanya berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda itu telah sepakat kepada dirinya bahwa ia akan membantu memusnahkan klan Namikaze. Klannya sendiri.

Mereka bergerak secara terpisah. Dalam kelompok itu mereka terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Dan yang pasti, Naruto bersama Sasuke saat ini. Mereka akan langsung memasuki kastil itu lewat pintu depan.

Para penjaga kastil itu tentu saja terkejut melihat Pangeran mereka bersama dengan para pemburu. Mereka mencoba untuk melawan. Tapi belum sempat mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka, anak buah Sasuke lebih dulu menebas mereka. Jadilah kini hanya tinggal debu semata.

Mendengar keributan dari luar kastilnya, Minato—sang raja vampir yang menjabat saat ini pun buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya. Padahal saat ini dia bersama para tetua-tetua lainnya sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Dan juga dia merasa kesal karena putranya lagi-lagi tak menghadiri pertemuan seperti sebelumnya.

Keributan sempat melanda pertemuan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengakhirinya dan dilanjutkan lain waktu. Mengingat kondisi keributan di luar kastil yang cukup serius dan menarik perhatian mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu dan melihat kejadian sebenarnya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Apalagi saat ini kau melihat darah dagingmu sendiri tengah membantai anggota klanmu sendiri. Ditambah lagi dia tengah membantu para pemburu itu yang jelas-jelas adalah musuhmu sendiri. Minato menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah melihat putranya melakukan perbuatan seperti itu.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menebasnya setelah dia melihat sang ayah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. Ia tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan ayahnya itu. Dan di sampingnya juga ada Sasuke beserta anak buahnya, mengawasi pertemuan ayah dan anak itu.

"Halo, ayah," sapa Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya pada sang anak. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Anakmu sudah melakukan negoisasi denganku. Jadi, sangat mustahil kalau ia akan berhianat dariku."

Minato menyeringai. "Begitu kah?"

Lalu mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke memasang tanda waspada, mengantisipasi kalau saja raja vampir yang ada di hadapannya itu melakukan tindakkan yang berbahaya. Lama ia menunggu, tapi tak ada pergerakkan sama sekali. Malah mata itu menatap fokus ke mata biru Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan sikap Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri saja. Saat mata hitam Sasuke memandang tepat ke mata Naruto, mata itu sudah berubah menjadi merah, sama seperti milik ayahnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak akan mungkin berhianat pada kami, 'kan?" ucap Minato kepada anaknya. Sementara Naruto tetap fokus kepada ayahnya. "Apalagi aku ini ayahmu, satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki sekarang."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku tidak akan berhianat." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kini keadaannya malah berbalik.

"Naruto, kau—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto perlahan melangkah ke arah ayahnya. "Tidak mungkin," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Dan kini Naruto berhadapan langsung kepada ayahnya. Sang ayah tersenyum lebar mendapati anaknya kini berada dalam pihaknya. Lalu sang anak membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan kini sebuah pedang teracung ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat? Naruto dari dulu sampai sekarang berpihak pada kami." Minato menyeringai puas kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecih. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal. Saat ini posisinya terdesak.

Di bibir Naruto tersungging sebuah seringaian. Ia menatap Sasuke yang ada di seberangnya. "Aku tidak akan berhianat. Tidak akan berhianat kepadamu, Sasuke." Dan otomatis Naruto berbalik, menampakan seringaiannya kepada sang ayah. Lalu membawa pedangnya menebas sang ayah. Tapi dengan sigap Minato menangkis serangan dari Naruto.

"Kurang ajar kau, Naruto!"

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Saat ini kau takkan bisa mempengaruhiku lagi."

Minato menggertakkan giginya. Ia kesal kepada putranya yang memilih berhianat kepada dirinya daripada membelanya. Memilih untuk bergabung kepada pemburu itu dan membasmi klannya. Ketika Naruto melangkah mendekati sang ayah, saat itu pula lah pertarungan ayah-anak itu dimulai.

…

Sasuke menatap sengit pertarungan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan kekuatan Naruto yang mampu mengalah ayahnya. Terlebih, ayahnya itu—sang raja vampir terlampau kuat untuk dikalahkan.

Tak heran Naruto beberapa kali terkena sabetan pedang dari Minato. Wajar saja, kekuatan Naruto sepertinya belum cukup untuk melampaui ayahnya apalagi, dia lebih berpengalaman dari Naruto. Sasuke yang saat itu sibuk membasmi makhluk-makhluk pemakan darah di sekitarnya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Minato bisa ditumbangkan. Satu-satunya cara adalah, dia harus membantu Naruto. Kemungkinan besar Minato dapat dikalahkan.

Sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Tak menyangka kalau partnernya saat ini tengah membantunya. Sasuke melirik Naruto singkat, menyeringai. "Terkejut, eh?"

Naruto mendengus. "Teme!"

Dan kedua makhluk yang berbeda itupun kini saling membantu menghadapi musuh di depannya. Walau sebenarnya yang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau makhluk di hadapannya adalah ayah dari Naruto.

…

Begitu banyak mayat-mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja di ruangan ini. Sebagian besar adalah para penjaga kastil ini yang kebetulan adalah manusia. Beberapa di antaranya juga adalah anak buah Sasuke yang tumbang karena pertarungan itu. Sedangkan para penjaga kkastil yang kebetulan seorang vampir, berubah menjadi debu.

Bercak darah dimana-mana. Menghiasi dinding-dinding kastil yang bercat putih itu menjadi merah. Ada juga kain-kain yang terbakar di ruangan itu,ditambah lagi listrik yang padam. Sekejap ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh api dari kain yang terbakar itu.

Naruto terengah, menahan darah yang terus saja mengalir dari luka menganga di dadanya. Ia tertusuk oleh pedang ayahnya sendiri. Sedikit saja lagi pedang itu bergeser, membuat luka itu semakin menganga lebar, maka bisa dipastikan Naruto akan menjadi debu saat ini. Tapi beruntung, Sasuke menusuk jantung Minato meskipun ia kini juga terluka hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Minato seketika menjadi debu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang lukanya tak lebih parah darinya. Ia sendiri hanya terduduk menyender bersebrangan dengan Naruto. "Kau… ok?"

Mata Naruto yang terpejam karena menahan sakit, menatap Sasuke yang berbicara padanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri pangeran itu—yang kini tak menyandang status itu lagi. Menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

Naruto hanya menatap tangan Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, lalu mata biru menatap ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus seketika. "Jangan berlagak tidak mengerti, Dobe. Kau membutuhkan 'sesuatu' untuk menutupi lukamu itu."

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa pemuda Uchiha ini akan memberikan darahnya. "Aku tak salah dengar?" Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau memiliki pendengaran yang baik."

Terdiam. Itu yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Melihat luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menghisap darahnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku takkan meminum darahmu. Sebaiknya kau obati saja lukamu."

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto datar. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menolaknya untuk menghisap darahnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengedar pandang. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat makhluk di hadapannya menghisap darahnya. Tak jauh dari dekatnya, tergeletak sebuah pisau yang sudah terkena bercak darah. Sasuke mengambil pisau itu. Dan Naruto memilih membiarkannya. Ia bersyukur Sasuke menjauhi dirinya

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika ketika sesuatu mengganggu pandangannya terhampar di depannya. Naruto mendongak, ia bisa melihat Sasuke mengiris lengannya sendiri dan mengeluarkan darah yang kini menetes.

"Dengan begini, apa kau akan tetap menolak?" ujar Sasuke tajam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia harus tahan dengan godaan itu yang sanggup menggoyahkan keinginannya. "Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali membawa pisau itu ke lukanya. Ia dekatkan ujung mata pisau itu dan menggores lukanya lebih lebar. Otomatis luka itu mengalir darah yang lebih banyak.

"Kau yakin akan menolaknya kali ini?"

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak keinginannya. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah mata hitam itu. Memandangnya tajam. "Ok, kalau itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan kehabisan darahmu."

Mencengkram tangan yang terluka dan mendekatkan tangannya ke mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menusukkan gigi taringnya ke lengan Sasuke yang terluka. Melahap darah itu semampu yang ia bisa.

Sedikit meringis karena lagi-lagi gigi itu menusuknya. Tapi kali ini bukan di leher, tetapi di lengannya yang terluka. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto begitu lahap menghisap darahnya. Seolah darahnya adalah makanan paling enak untuk makhluk itu.

Naruto melepaskan gigitannya setelah dikiranya cukup untuk melahap darah pemuda itu. Tapi kali ini ia meminum tak sebanyak kemarin. Ia bisa sadar diri kapan seharusnya ia berhenti untuk meminum. Naruto juga bisa merasakan lukanya tengah menutup. Tapi tak sepenuhnya sembuh dari luka itu. Ia memandang Sasuke yang kini memandang dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk darahmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Sebelum langkah itu makin menjauh, suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti dari langkahnya. Ia tak berbalik hanya sekedar untuk bertemu pandang dengan makhluk itu.

"Bolehkah aku bernegoisasi denganmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Ia hanya diam saja sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan organisasimu. Tapi sebagai bayarannya, aku ingin meminta darahmu saat aku membutuhkannya."

Keheningan menjalari mereka. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak ada yang memulai. Sampai saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Naruto.

"Bagaimana, deal?" kali ini Naruto yang berkata duluan.

Menatap mata itu sejenak. Setelah itu Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Deal." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang menyeringai senang.

**FIN**

_**Tamat akhirnya ^^**_

_**Endingnya gantung, trus gaje pula =.="**_

Balas review dulu yang non login. Yang login silahkan cek PM ^^

Ryuuka Uchiha

Sankyu dah RnR :3

Nga kok. Sasu nga bunuh Naru *tunjuk fic atas*

Muthiamomogi

Cuma satu typo? Kayaknya lebih deh u.u

Entah kenapa ni fic jadi N.S.N menurutku. But, sankyu dah RnR ^^

moringaara

Ini udah update. Sankyu dah RnR ^^

SasShin-chan

Sankyu dah RnR :3 udah update ini

_**Ah, soal Sasuke yang meminta agar Naruto jangan menjadikan dirinya vampire itu anggap saja bahwa vampire di sini sesuka hatinya mau menularkan virusnya apa tidak. Jangan tanya kenapa u.u**_

_**Trus… adegan dimana vampire yang terluka itu akan sembuh apabila sang vampire meminum darah saya ambil dari fic saya yang judulnya 'CHANGE' di fandom Uraboku :D ada beberapa kemiripan di fic itu. Salah satunya ya ini, dengan Naruto yang tidak meminum darahnya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Di fic itu juga, Luka tidak meminum darahnya berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tapi alasannya kenapa mereka nga minum darah itu berbeda loh!**_

_**Nasib Iruka? Pikirkan sendiri /plak**_

_**Yang pasti ia selamat kok. **_

_**Ada yang nanya. Kyuubi kenapa? Anggap aja dia sakit apa gitu. Sekarat atau apa kek. Ehehehe…**_

_**Ok, review?**_

_**Satu lagi… adakah yang punya twitter? Saya pengen follow! Pas review, sebutkan acc namenya ya? Biar saya follow, asalkan follow balik :D**_

_**Saya suka garing sendiri kalau cuap-cuap tentang fic, yaoi, FFn, dll**__** di Twitter. Soalnya nga ada yang bisa saya ajak ngobrol di twitter u.u**_


End file.
